Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 10
The day after the incident, in the morning, Wolfgang remains by his destroyed life... (Wolfgang lays on the ground, with the dead bodies of his family.) (Except, Aaron’s body isn’t around at all.) Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang...*Tugs on his foot* (Wolfgang absolutely does nothing.) Crysemtion Volf) *Lets Wolfgang’s foot go* Wolfgang, come on... (Wolfgang sighs.) Crysemtion Volf) *In Wolfgang’s face* We cannot stay here... Wolfgang) None of them can stay here alone... Crysemtion Volf) They’re dead. Wolfgang) Doesn’t matter, they were my family and friends... Crysemtion Volf) Ugh... Wolfgang) They’re not staying here. Crysemtion Volf) What about Aaron, he needs you! YOU’RE HIS FATHER AND HE’S IN THE HOSPITAL, WHILE YOU LAY HERE WITH THE DEAD. THE LIVING NEEDS YOU STILL, AARON NEEDS YOU, AND I NEED YOU! C22 DIDN’T HAVE TO TAKE AARON TO THE HOSPITAL, HE MAY HAVE FOUND A HOSPITAL IN GREAT CONDITION, COMING BACK, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE WENT! WHAT IF AARON DIES, THEN WHAT?! Wolfgang) Doesn’t matter anymore. Crysemtion Volf) IT MATTERED YESTERDAY! Wolfgang) Well, it’s a lost cause! Crysemtion Volf) A lost cause...It’s not lost. The cause was all this destruction and the effect is healing. Aaron’s going to be okay...But he’s going to need you...His father, wouldn’t Samantha want that... (A tear rolls down Wolfgang’s face.) (Two Bakugan roll onto the porch, sliding down.) Weolin) Slide and kill...Slide and kill...Sli- Preptoroid) *Sliding on a suit* THE SUITS GOING TO BE RUINED! Crysemtion Volf) *Looking at the porch* ...STOP! Weolin) Hey Volf... Preptoroid) SAVE THE SUIT! *Rolls his way off, allowing the suit to fall into a pit with lava down below* YOU DIDN’T SAVE IT! Crysemtion Volf) Get off the porch and onto the land over here...On here or fall and be melted to nothing... Weolin) Huh? Preptoroid) *Looking down the porch* I’m going to need a new suit... Weolin) *Hops off the porch and onto the ground, as ball form* WARRIOR RAGE! Preptoroid) *Hops off the porch and onto the ground, as ball form* SUING FATALITIES! Wolfgang) … Crysemtion Volf) Prep, be sued if you mention that “f” word... Preptoroid) I’M TOO CLASSY TO SAY THAT! (Not close, but not far away either, a man, a girl, a few other people, and floating balls move.) Crysemtion Volf) Sure you are... Wolfgang) *Looking at Samantha* Samantha...We didn’t get as much time as I wanted...We didn’t even kiss each other good night, last night...Nor did we kiss this morning...You...Me...*Tears roll down* I...I- Osbyss Tigator) GET UP! Leorse) MOVE THAT ARSE! Osbyss Tigator) The demolition crew is here! Leorse) SO MOVE AND ALLOW US TO CLEAN! Osbyss Tigator) And if you don’t, explosions will be booming. Leorse) AND ARSE KICKINGS WILL BE SOOTHING! Wolfgang) *Laying by Jenna and Alexandria’s bodies*…*Kisses Jenna and Alexandria’s forehead* May you both rest in peace...*Rolls over to Samantha* May our baby and you rest in peace...*Kisses Samantha, while holding her lifeless hand* Arric) *Stands behind Wolfgang*… Wolfgang) *Lifts his head up, looking at Samantha* I love you so much...*Tears drop on Samantha* (Arric rubs Wolfgang’s back like a brotherly figure.) Wolfgang) I promise to keep Aaron safe...I’ll do our jobs as a parent and I’ll always remember you...*Kisses Samantha one last time* (Wolfgang and Arric glow gold, purple, and blue.) (Leorse runs towards Wolfgang and Arric.) Crysemtion Volf) *Flies in-front of Osbyss Tigator and Leorse* Don’t either of you dare. Osbyss Tigator) I dare! *Looks at Wolfgang’s destroyed mansion, making it all glow gold, purple, and blue* Crysemtion Volf) *Blocks Tigator’s view* Listen, leave it be! (Samantha, Jenna, Alexandria, Arric, and Wolfgang’s bodies all glow gold, purple, and blue.) Arric) ...Wolfgang, get up... (Wolfgang just looks at Samantha’s face.) Arric) Wolfgang, we need to move... (Leorse gets pass Volf, picking both Arric and Aaron up.) Wolfgang) NO, I NEE- BOOM! (Samantha, Jenna, and Alexandria’s bodies all explode.) (Leorse puts Wolfgang and Aaron down, closer to Tigator and further from Wolfgang’s destroyed mansion.) Wolfgang) …*Falls to his knees* Samantha...Jenna...Alexandria...I...I...I...Why...WHY! WHY, TIGATOR! WHY DID YOU! Arric) Wolfgang, I-I...TIGATOR! Osbyss Tigator) They had to go... Wolfgang) THEY WERE MY FAMILY! MY FAMILY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, MY FAMILY! YOU MUST NOT KNOW WHAT A FAMILY IS, YOU ! Osbyss Tigator) Arric is my family...Julie, not so much...BESIDES, THEY WERE DEAD! D-E-A-D...DEAD! Wolfgang) THEY WERE NOT! OTGH) Tigator meant no harm and I’m sorry for his actions. He shouldn’t have followed those actions, but they’ll always be in your heart... (Wolfgang looks away, crying to a high extend.) (Wolfgang’s whole mansion, that is destroyed, glows gold, purple, and blue.) Arric) Does that matter! JUST BEC- Osbyss Tigator) POINT I- BOOM! (The whole mansion explodes.) Wolfgang) … Osbyss Tigator) MY POINT! (Everyone gets engulfed by smoke.) Ice) *Coughing* Geez. BANG! Leorse) ERR! WHO WANTS THE ARSE KICKING, WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU DARE HIT ME, I’LL KICK THAT ARSE UNTIL IT SHINES! (The smoke clears up via Volf swinging her wings.) (One Bakugan stand with their partner near them, however six Bakugan stay with their master.) (A large Bakugan lands with a person in its arms land.) ???) Did you guys see all that destruction...It’s like this is a whole new area. ??? 2) Nothing is left...No ice cream at all. ???) Like you could eat ice cream, Zephyros. Zephyros) Zie, I always ate your ice cream. Renardy) So that’s why. (The Bakugan releases a beam.) (Leorse tries to block, but is drilled with damage and returns to his ball form.) ??? 3) *Looking straight at Tigator* You’re going to pay for your crime! *Points at Tigator* (A Bakugan, called Blasteroid, comes out of its ball form.) Osbyss Tigator) What crime, fool? Those corpses were dead! Blasteroid) Lies! Steven) Blasteroid - Ability Activate! Shock Riot! Blasteroid) A pathetically named ability, I know, but with an awesome attack! (Blasteroid flies up into the air, his jetpack igniting more and more flames. He reaches to his back and pulls two, long, identical calibers, aiming them at Tigator. While flying toward his opponent, Blasteroid lets loose a volley of bolts from his guns.) Steven) Now, Double Ability Activate! Volley Collision, plus Twin Caliber Road! Blasteroid) Oh yeah! My favorites! *He rams into Tigator, picking him up and then throwing him back onto the ground after flying up. As Tigator falls, Blasteroid points his guns at Tigator, which fire beams of energy instead lone bolts. Blasteroid then smashes the guns together, which form a single, long, double-barreled caliber, and with one hand, fires remorselessly at Tigator, inflicting tremendous damage on him.* (Osbyss Tigator disperses into smoke, appearing behind Blasteroid.) Arric) Ability Activate! Internal Outside! *Osbyss Tigator slashes the opponent with his tail. A mark is left on the opponent, that absorbs smog.* Osbyss Tigator) Fool. *Slashes Blasteroid with his tail. A mark is left on Blasteroid, that absorbs smoke Tigator used when dispersing and reappearing.* Blasteroid) Urgh...ergh...ahahaha! Steven) Ability Activate - Metallic Expel! Blasteroid) Pow yeah! Another favorite! *Blasteroid’s armor expels smog, and heals itself. Blasteroid also feels a rush of energy surge through him.* More energy! More power! More healing! And noooo casualties! Arric) Ability Activate! Crested Surst! *Osbyss Tigator releases a solid smoke blast at Blasteroid* (Tigator releases the solid smoke blast, from his crest, sending Blasteroid crashing into the ground.) OTGH) That wasn’t nice! THAT’S DISRESPECT! Osbyss Tigator) Whatever, I can attack anyone’s back because I actually don’t care. I’m careless and ruthless. I don’t show mer- OTGH) We can fix that! *Tigator’s body glows white* (Tigator’s body flashes light blue.) Angelic Tigator) Energy is what I give, lose, and receive. *Excited* Let’s have fun and make up afterwards. Arric) Linked Abilities Activate! Life's Over! *Angelic Tigator and his opponent gain a yellow aura, that returns the bakugan to its ball form if they have too little or too much energy.* + Without Damage! *Damage is stopped and transferred into energy per every attack.* (Tigator and Blasteroid gain a yellow aura.) Blasteroid) Aura. The one thing I hate. Besides Snapzoid’s constant badgering, that is. *Blasteroid attempts to expel the aura, but without succession.* Steven) OK then...Ability Activate! Magnesium Keg! (Blasteroid flies over Tigator and starts firing from the double-barreled caliber. Instead of normal shoots firing, however, flakes of energy slowly fall from both barrels like snow, being absorbed into Tigator and slowly poisoning him.) Angelic Tigator) *Spits up* Ugh... Arric) Ability Activate! Heavenly Held! *A yellow hoop wraps around Blasteroid, squeezing and giving energy to Blasteroid* Steven) Ability Activate! Convert Piper! (The energy is used to power up Blasteroid’s attacks, and he fires calamitous bolts of energy at Tigator, heavily increasing the Tigator’s energy’s latter.) Arric) Ability Activate! Give Back! *Blasteroid glows white and recovers energy, while Tigator gains a blue aura, losing energy to Blasteroid.* Blasteroid) I’ve got a bad feeling about this... Steven) *Thinking.* He’s giving Blasteroid energy...but for what? *Talking.* Ability Activate - Shadow Rain Caliber! (Blasteroid separates the caliber, and points both of his guns up at the sky. He begins firing at the sky, whose clouds turn dark and gray. Sparks of purple energy suddenly rain down on Tigator, making his amount of energy overload.) Angelic Tigator) *Body cracks with white glows coming out* ARRRRRR! (Blasteroid gains more power for attacks, via Give Back.) Angelic Tigator) *Breathing heavy* Close. Arric) Ability Activate! Sharing's A Blast! *Angelic Tigator releases a blast from his tail, giving the opponent back energy or draining the opponent's energy depending on the aura.* (Angelic Tigator’s tail turns rapidly like a turbine - Tigator gets his tail into position and releases the blast.) (The blast hits Blasteroid, giving him even more energy.) Blasteroid) What is this?! Steven) Ability Card Activate! Chaos Impact! *Tigator gains twice the amount of energy Blasteroid had, giving him a damaging overload.* Angelic Tigator) *Cracks with bright white light form on Tigator’s body* ARRRRRRRRRR! *Releases multiple blast towards Blasteroid, also Blasteroid’s recovering other energy from Tigator, via Give Back* Save...*Body returns to normal* You als- *Hit by a large fiery blast, absorbing its tremendous energy* (Blasteroid starts to gain white cracks on his body, while Tigator does too.) (Blasteroid releases multiple blasts to Tigator’s one.) (Tigator rapidly gains energy, while Blasteroid gains, but quickly loses energy.) BOOM! (Tigator explodes, returning to his ball form, then to Arric’s palm.) Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 11 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 10 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts? Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Wolf's Story Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Wolfgang Category:Aaron Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Samantha Category:Preptoroid Category:Weolin Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Arric Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:C22Helios Category:Leorse Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Zie Category:Zephyros